


Bad Things: Cradling Someone In Their Arms

by JjdoggieS



Series: Bad Things Bingo [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Bingo, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Ben Is Pissed, Dr. Terminal Is Evil, Dr. Terminal is a dick, Gen, Hargreeves Siblings To The Rescue, Horror-esque, Hotel Obilvion, Klaus is dead, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Rescue Mission, Vanya Doesn't Know What's Happening, cradling someone in their arms, temporarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Five of the seven Hargreeves children set out to rescue their other two siblings from the clutches of the evil Dr. Terminal and the unknown horrors of Hotel Oblivion. Things never work quite as the Hargreeves children plan despite their best efforts.Luther is in charge. Diego is pissed. Allison is nervous. Klaus is dead. Five is Five. Ben is scared. Vanya is out. And Dr. Terminal is waiting.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Dr. Terminal & The Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargeeves, Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Series: Bad Things Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565149
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	1. Do You Want To Play A Game?

By the time The Umbrella Academy arrived at Hotel Oblivion the timer that greeted them read that they had just about ninety minutes of time left. 

It wasn’t until they’d arrived at the Hotel Oblivion that they realized how big the Hotel actually was. They could barely see the top of the Hotel from their place in the desert sand. The five siblings stood in silence, simply trying to prepare themselves for whatever horrors awaited them inside Hotel Oblivion.

“Is anyone else totally creeped out by this place?” Allison asked rhetorically, her eyes continuing to size up the enormous building in front of her and four of her brothers. Ben had been able to come with them instead of staying in the infirmary; considering the Eldritch had taken the bullet for him, Ben wasn’t really in any pain once They had stopped writhing around from the gunshot wound. 

“I’m more concerned about finding Klaus and Vanya.” Ben said, taking a few small steps towards the building before turning back to face his siblings, “I mean look at this place. It’s huge! There’s like at least a thousand or more rooms in there; and that’s just the floors we can see. What if-” Ben had gotten to being borderline hysterical as dreaded ‘what if’s’ began to fill his head.

Diego put a hand on Ben’s shoulder, trying to reassure his brother. “Ben, it’s going to be okay. We’re going to find them, and everything is going to be okay.” Their brother observably calmed down as Diego tried to soothe him, and the rest of them but mostly Ben at the moment. “The one thing we can not do is freak out right now. Alright?” Ben nodded back to Diego, as did Allison and Luther, Five remaining as stoic as ever. Now Diego turned to face their official team leader Luther, “Luther, how do you want to do this?”

Another moment of tense silence fell over the group as their leader/brother deliberated about how they should approach their situation, now realizing how big the Hotel actually is. After what felt like ages, helplessly watching seconds tick off their timer, Luther decided, “Five and Diego start at the roof, Five could you jump you both up there?” After getting a sharp nod from his brother Luther continued, “Allison, Ben, and I will start at the ground floor, Allison and I will work up to Diego and Five while Ben goes to the lower floors if there are any. If not then Ben stays with Allison and me.” Getting nods of approval from his siblings, the Hargreeves children enacted their plan.

Five jumped himself and Diego onto the roof of Oblivion in a flash of blue, Diego confirming through their communicators that they were safely on the roof and awaiting for someone to tell them to go.

Luther had Allison tell them to go ahead once they were in the building. Luther, Allison, and Ben quickly and cautiously crossed into the lobby of the Hotel, the three were soon greeted with nothing. There wasn’t a person, robot, or creature in sight despite the echoing footsteps they could hear from the winding halls that lead around the first floor of the building which told them they weren’t alone.

The three thoroughly searched the first floor for anything or anyone but found nothing. They found the elevator shafts with precisely three elevators. The second elevator was already on the roof and was moving to the next floor down as Five’s voice crackled a short “The roof’s clear.” Ben got into the third elevator while Luther and Allison got into the first elevator.

Once Luther and Allison were on the second floor, Ben was on the first belowground floor, and Diego and Five were on the nineteenth floor, the speakers in the Hotel crackled to life with a cackle from the one and only Dr. Terminal.

“Hello children. I see Number Six is still among the living. Quite a pity. Anyway onto our little show.” Terminal paused, some shuffling and muttering could be heard through the speakers, as if he were trying to figure out what he wanted to say before the noises stopped and he said, “Umbrella Academy, would you like to play a game?”


	2. I'm A Bad Bitch, You Can't Kill Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus doesn't like being a ghost. Diego and Five find Klaus's body. And Dr. Terminal waits.

Klaus had literally never been more excited and pissed off at the same time.

Let’s start with why he’s pissed off. Klaus was pissed off for three reasons:   
1\. He’s fucking dead. Not that it’s that big of a deal because God still hates him and the Devil doesn’t want him so he’ll be back soon enough. But he’s still pissed.   
2\. This sociopath was keeping his little sister in some machine-cage-prison thing. And whatever Vanya was being held in was keeping her unconscious; while Dr. Terminal was more energetic and worse than normal.  
3\. He was still dead. This has been the longest time that he could remember that he has been dead for. Normally he was back among the living by now, but for some reason, he was staying dead and was stuck in some purgatory.

Klaus was also excited for one really big reason, well two reasons:  
1\. Ben wasn’t dead. Klaus had seen his once dead brother get shot and thought his unofficial favorite brother, and possibly sibling, was once again dead. But he wasn’t!  
2\. His five other siblings had arrived. Finally. For a solid like ten minutes, Klaus was starting to think they weren’t going to show up or that they didn’t know where they were supposed to be going, but no. They’re here!

Back thirty minutes ago, just after Dr. Terminal had put Vanya in the weird-ass machine thing, Klaus followed him down to the lowest level of the Hotel where all of the surveillance and loudspeaker equipment is and the exit. Who puts an exit in an inescapable building? Reginald Hargreeves. As he followed Dr. Terminal for a bit, mostly just to see where he was going, Klaus saw all of the ghosts he hadn’t noticed before wandering the unsettling halls and most of them glared at both him and Dr. Terminal.

Now Klaus was bouncing between his dead body (still slumped over in the chair by the way), Dr. Terminal (doing his weird and creepy shit), and six siblings; Luther, Diego, Allison, and Five searching the above ground floors, Ben searching the below ground floors, and Vanya unconscious in Terminal’s machine. 

Klaus was with Ben when Terminal asked them if they wanted to play a game, which Klaus yelled and laughed back “No!” and waited for Ben’s reaction before realizing that he was the dead one, not Ben, and Ben couldn’t see or hear him. 

Nobody could. Except for the other dead people, but they don’t count anyway.

Anyway, Klaus kept bouncing between his siblings and his body, occasionally stopping by Terminal to see what he was up to, he should have been paying more attention to how close Diego and Five were to finding his body because before he knew it Ben was getting a distressed sounding call from Five saying they found Klaus on the twelfth floor.

Ben quickly made his way back to the elevator, while Klaus made his own way up to his own body while just thinking “Fuck!” Why wasn’t he back in his body yet? There’s no way he can stay dead. He has way too much shit to do. There are pranks to pull with Ben, and on a good day with Diego. Trying different clothes and make-up with Allison and helping Vanya with her make-up. He could go on and on, but to sum it up, he had way too much stuff to do with, or to annoy his siblings with, to be dead. 

When Klaus reached the twelfth floor and followed the sounds of Five and mostly Diego coming from the room Terminal had been using about two hours ago at this point, he quickly saw Diego holding his dead body lying on the floor, the tape and ropes that had tied him to the chair had been cut.

“Come on Klaus, wake up.” Diego said, shaking Klaus’s shoulders and obviously ignoring the gaping bullet hole in his forehead.

For one of the few times in his life, Klaus could see Diego and Five were at least upset about what was happening. It was quite touching. Klaus could faintly hear two dings from the elevators, one shortly after the other, implying that the rest of siblings, except Vanya, had arrived.

As the footfalls of his other siblings got closer to their room, Klaus felt himself being pulled back to his body. 

Finally! And in whoosh Klaus was popping up on the floor, back in his body, gasping for air. “Holy shit.” Klaus breathed, air still filtering back into his lungs, “That sucked. Fucking no stars.”

Before he knew what was happening, Klaus was being hugged by Diego. “What the hell Klaus? We thought you were dead.” Relief was audible in Diego’s voice. Even Five seemed to have relaxed even the slightest bit. They must have thought he was really dead.

Without thinking Klaus replied, “I’m a bad bitch, you can’t kill me!” Yeah, that probably wasn’t the most tactful thing to say, considering he had been dead a few seconds ago. And in response, Diego pulled away from him and smacked him on the shoulder. “Ow.” Klaus whined, “Alright, alright, not the time, I get it.” Ben, Luther, and Allison had entered the room at some point during all of this, Klaus was a bit too busy being alive again to notice exactly when they did. 

“Now that most of the band is back together, let’s go get V and get the fuck out of here.” Klaus said; the rest of their group had been cryptically talking to each other in like half sentences. At that the rest of his siblings looked at him in a mix of confusion and disbelief. “What? Is there something on my face?”

Instead of answering one of his questions Diego asked him, “You know where Vanya is?” To that Klaus nodded and Diego said, “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently going to try to get a new chapter up either every day or every other day, depending on how much schoolwork I have at the moment.
> 
> Also, please let me know what you guys think of the fic so far, maybe even some predictions. Thank you so much for reading my fic.


	3. Ben And Klaus Ain't Taking Your Shit Terminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is up and at em and Ben is not taking Dr. Terminal's shit.
> 
> Also, Klaus made a fucking good plan? What?

When Klaus had gasped (back to life?), and the relief that flooded through Diego was practically immeasurable. They had been way too close to losing Klaus in the first timeline, Ben had told Diego some of the times he had or almost had died. Including the times Luther either killed or almost killed him, which lead to Diego not talking to and throwing glares at Luther for almost three weeks. 

Anyhow, as Diego had been fussing with Klaus he failed to realize that three of their other siblings had rejoined them. Klaus however had noticed them, followed by saying something along the lines of getting their sister and getting the fuck out of this creepyass place.

This is what lead to them following Klaus back towards the elevators, which once they reached the elevators Klaus paused and looked like he was trying to remember something. Which probably wasn’t a good sign. 

Ben must have figured that out as well since he asked Klaus, “What’s wrong?”

And Klaus’s reply wasn’t what any of them wanted to hear, “I can’t remember where Vanya is, exactly.” Fuck.

“You just said you knew where she was Klaus!” Luther being their ever supportive leader, he quickly muttered an apology to Klaus after Allison presumably hit him.

The practically broken speakers that were hung on the walls between each elevator shaft crackled to life before, “Ah, The famous Umbrella Academy can’t get along to save their sister.” Fucking Terminal, what the hell does he want now? “While Four and Six can’t seem to stay dead, which would make my work a whole hell of a lot easier, Seven seems to be the only Hargreeves that can do their job.” What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

“What’s your plan anyway Terminal?” For once it wasn’t Diego, Luther, or Five challenging whatever enemy they were up against, it was Ben, “You’ve got the entire Academy trapped here. If anything we are in your territory.” What the hell is Ben doing?

There was a moment where no one said anything before Terminal replied, “What’s your play Number Six?” Play? Who the fuck talks like that? “Trying to lure me out of hiding by calling me a coward? You act as if I haven’t been given plenty of time to plan this entire thing out.” Ben’s face flushed, of course Terminal could figure out Ben’s plan or any of their plans really. They were all thinking and planning on the fly while Dr. Terminal has had endless amounts of time to just sit and think. “Now I was going to help you find little Number Seven before your timer ran out, which has thirty five minutes and thirty six seconds left by the way, but Number Six has offended me so much that I might dispose of you all myself. Starting with Number Seven.” Dr. Terminal will always be Diego’s most hated villain, especially after this. And he definitely won’t be living after all of this. “You won’t find her alive before I get to her. But this new plan of mine has me so excited I’ll give you a five minute head start in your search. Farewell.”

A now tense silence befell the Hargreeves as the speakers made no more noise from Terminal’s insanity. “Alright, new plan.” Klaus called, pulling the other five siblings’ attention to him, “How far did you guys get in searching the building?”

Where the hell is this going? “Diego and I got from the roof to here.” Five said.

“And here is?” Klaus asked.

“The twelfth floor.” Diego filled, rather than wasting brain cells trying to figure out whatever the hell Klaus’s plan is, Diego decided to just wait what insanity would form in his brother’s brain and fall out of his mouth.

“Allison? Luther? Benny?” Klaus asked.

And Allison replied, “Luther and I got from the first floor to the seventh floor. But we were about to go to the eighth when Five and Diego called us.”

“Alright, Benny, what you got for me?” Klaus asked.

“I got the fifth underground floor. But the elevators go down to eight.” Ben said.

Klaus drew something on the carpet with his fingers, nothing Diego would be able to decipher. “So we still have the eighth, ninth, tenth, and eleventh floors to check. But I know it was on a single digit floor, so it's either eight or nine.” Was Klaus remembering everything from when he was dead? Ben said when Klaus died before he’d rarely be able to remember anything valuable from his time being dead. “And that means Terminal is below ground because I know he was. And Ben said he checked through the fifth, so he’s either six, seven, or eight.”

“And the exit is on the eighth underground floor, so Terminal must be there.” Luther said.

Klaus pushed himself off of his spot on the floor and dramatically stretched himself out. “Alright, plan time. Evens go to eight, odds go to nine. If for some reason V isn’t there, then check ten and eleven. And once we find V, we go find the exit and get the fuck out of here.” Klaus said.

Their group wordlessly accepted Klaus’s plan and split into their assigned groups. Diego, Klaus, and Ben got into one of the elevators while Luther, Allison, and Five got into another one and headed of the the floors Klaus had given them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. I've been going through a lot of shit and school has gotten a bit busy lately. I'll try to get the last chapter up in the next week at most (hopefully).


	4. We'll Meet Again, I Know Where, I Know When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hargreeves siblings have found Vanya, but things are never as easy as they might seem for The Umbrella Academy. Dr. Terminal finally rears his ugly mug.

Until now, Allison had never been in a place that unnerved her as much as Hotel Oblivion did. If they weren’t there to get their siblings back, Allison would’ve never set foot in this place. At least so far they had been able to get Klaus back and now they were working to get Vanya too.

Terminal’s threat hadn’t helped to settle any of Allison’s nerves about their whole situation. Currently Luther, Five, and herself were looking on the ninth floor for their sister, but weren’t finding anything. No signs. No people. No noise. No signs. They hadn’t encountered a single previous villain or enemy their father had placed in Oblivion, which meant one of two things.

One, they were all hiding somehow from them as they were thoroughly searching the building. 

Or two, every single villain, sidekick, and henchman that had ever been placed in Hotel Oblivion was dead.

Neither option was appealing to Allison. But instead of worrying about all the things that might happen, Allison kept reminding herself to focus on the task at hand. Rescuing their sister.

Taking a few more cautious glances around, thoroughly being both disgusted and creeped out by the peeling wallpaper, the collections of cobwebs in literally every corner, and the musty, hardened and browned carpet, stained with God knows what, Allison was forcibly resisting trying to grab either of her brothers’ hands for some comfort. And the worst part, in her opinion, was that they still had absolutely no signs of either Vanya or Dr. Terminal. Allison could only hope that Diego, Klaus, and Ben were having better luck than they were.

It seemed that God might be listening to her silent prayers because as soon as the thought had crossed her mind, Luther’s, Five’s and her communicators all buzzed within milliseconds of each other and Ben’s voice sparked through, “Guys? Anyone?”

Five answered quicker than Alllison could ever hope to, “We’re here. What’s up Ben?”

“We found Vanya.” Allison could hear the nerves in his voice, there was something wrong.

Five seemed to have picked up on it as well because he asked Ben what she was thinking, “What’s wrong Ben?”

The beat of static that followed felt like it had taken ages. “We did find Vanya. But we can’t get her.” Ben said, a grunt that was presumably Diego’s barely resounded through their communicators.

What? “What do you mean you can’t get her?” Allison asked.

Ben replied with, “She’s in this thing-” before Diego cut him off.

“Just get down here. It’ll be easier to explain if you see it for yourselves.” Diego’s voice hissed through their communicators before no more information came from the other half of their team.

Instead of wasting anymore time on frivolous things to Five like walking to the elevators, he instead grabbed Allison and Luther’s arms and jumped them down to the floor directly below them. Five, course, also did this without giving either of his siblings any warning; which left them both slightly disoriented for a brief second.

After taking a few seconds to ground themselves, Allison and Luther, the three Hargreeves siblings had started to search for any signs of their four other siblings. That is until they heard someone, who sounded a lot like Ben, yelling at Klaus to stop doing something. Following the sounds of their siblings bickering, Luther, Allison and Five found three of their siblings bickering over something and their other sister in some metal tube. It seemed like some horrible version of a life-size barbie doll box, but instead of being made of plastic film and cardboard this one was a browned metal with scratched glass, entrapping their seemingly sleeping sister inside, blissfully oblivious to everything around her.

“What is that thing?” Luther’s face was matching the confusion in his voice as he looked at the cage thing Vanya was currently being held in.

Diego, Klaus and Ben’s heads all snapped over to their group almost simultaneously. Diego and Ben both were obviously stressed while Klaus was much better at hiding his stress. Or maybe having been dead less than an hour ago had something to do with it. “How the fuck are we supposed to know what that thing is?” Diego argued, clearly feeling far too stressed from their situation to keep his anger in check “All we need to know is how to get V out. And we don’t know how to do that.”

One of the elevators at the end of the hall dinged open and was followed by heavy footsteps and the whirring of gears approaching them. As the sounds got closer to them, their group quickly fell silent and switched from their positions when they were fighting like normal with each other to preparing to fight whatever enemy was approaching them.

As who, or what, ever was approaching them, each of the Hargreeves became more and more tense. And their fears were only confirmed when Dr. Terminal rounded the corner with several Terminauts closely following behind him. “The Umbrella Academy,” his voice boomed, so much worse in person, “we meet again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, I'm adding another chapter. Sorry. Thank you guys so much for being patient with my super long and slow writing process. I'm hoping to get the final chapter up before the end of the month at the latest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first showdown with Dr. Terminal ensues.

Dr. Terminal was the absolute last person that most of the Umbrella Academy, but Ben knew that more than likely he was the only person that knew how to open the prison his sister was being held in. So Dr. Terminal was, unfortunately, the exact person that Ben wanted to see right now.

“The Umbrella Academy, we meet again.” Somehow Terminal always managed to make his voice and personality the loudest and most obnoxious parts of him. Maybe that only happened when The Umbrella Academy was around. That would be befitting of their typical Hargreeves Luck as his family had been not so affectionately calling it.

“Terminal,” Ben started, but no long before Terminal cut him off.

Terminal’s glare switched from flipping between his siblings to being focused on him. “It’s Dr. Terminal to you. Filthy brats.” Dr. Terminal hissed, “What is it that you want Number Six?”

Ben had just started to open his mouth to reply when Dr. Terminal continued to steamroll over anything and everything any of them might’ve said. “Do you idiots really think that if you ask for your stupid sister to be released, or if Number Three bats her eyes and tells me a little Rumor, that Number Seven will be allowed to just walk out of here? Oh no no no. That’s not how things work around here.” Dr. Terminal said this as he took, what he obviously thought were threatening, steps towards them.

As Dr. Terminal took a step towards them, Diego took a somewhat smaller step towards Dr. Terminal, moving between their biggest enemy and his siblings. And Diego, being the dumbass he is, sneered back to a monster who has sent Terminauts to kill innocent bystanders, “It’s a good thing weren’t not asking then jackass.” 

Immediately following Diego’s snark reply one of the Terminauts shot just above his shoulder, barely missing his brother and any of his other siblings. “None of that Number Two. I am the one that makes demands around here. This is my domain, and you children are just disgusting pests.”

“Rude!” Of course Klaus couldn’t just let one go.

“Look Terminal, this is gonna go one of two ways.” Luther declared, although his siblings could hear the nerves in his voice, “Either you give us Seven back or we’ll take her. The choice is yours.”

For a second, Dr. Terminal looked like he was deliberating between the two options Luther had given him. Unfortunately for the Umbrella Academy, Dr. Terminal didn’t pick one of the choices Spaceboy had given him; instead Terminal’s menacing grin, similar to Five’s, was back on his face and he said, “It seems you weren’t listening the first time Number One, so I’ll say it once more. After that, I’ll have them,” Terminal continued, gesturing to his Terminauts, “rip your ears off. And maybe a little more.” Terminal’s eyes fluttered between the six siblings, “You nuisances don’t make demands around here.” And the last part of his speech certainly was directed at them, “Get them.”

In a whir the Terminauts that had been in the room began to close in on and separate the Hargreeves from each other. As the Terminauts spread throughout the room, obscuring Ben’s view of any of his siblings and Dr. Terminal, there seemed to be more and more of the robots filling the room.

As much as Ben hates his powers, when he heard Klaus struggling with his set of Terminauts, Ben had no qualms about unleashing the Eldritch on these stupid robots. 

Another thing Ben had learned about his powers in their second childhood was that they wouldn’t hurt his siblings unless he made them. Which their Father made him do once, just to test. And when neither Luther or Diego could do any missions, lessons, or training, their Father never made him use it on his siblings again.

So when he unleashed them upon the robots around him and Klaus, Ben didn’t have to worry about Klaus, or any of his other siblings, getting hurt from them. And in a matter of minutes between Ben’s Eldritch, Luther, Diego, Allison, and Five all of the Terminauts were nothing more than pieces of scrap metal, wires, and motherboards.

But Terminal escaped. Again.

“Where the hell did he go?” Diego asked, kicking one of the heads of a Terminauts in his frustration.

“He’s probably by the only exit,” Luther reasoned, “the one in the basement.”

“The lowest floor.” Klaus said, he sounded like he was imitating Dr. Terminal, from his spot lying on the floor.

Ben and Diego worked together pulling Klaus off the floor, each taking one arm, as Allison was checking (mostly with Luther) that everyone was okay.

“Um, guys,” Five said, there was hardly any nerves in his voice only anger, “we’ve got a problem.”

Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus, and Ben all stopped what they’d been doing to look at their brother, who was pointing to the open and empty cage that had been holding their sister. “Vanya’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you have enjoyed the fic and the series (and mini series) so far. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
